coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6332 (10th July 2006)
Plot Claire takes her mum, Yvonne along to her antenatal class. Steve asks Shelley out for a pizza. She's delighted. Charlie overhears and, intent on ruining their evening, he also tells Tracy he's taking her for a pizza. Charlie and Jason start work on No.6. They gut the bathroom. Charlie tells Tracy he intends to sell the house at a huge profit. Sean's managed to find out his real father used to live in Sheffield and possibly still does. Shelley and Steve are enjoying their meal when Charlie and Tracy arrive. Charlie acts surprised to see them as they exchange pleasantries through gritted teeth. Sarah engineers it so that she, Jason, Audrey, Gail and Eileen have a drink together in the Rovers. It's obvious both Gail and Eileen wish they were somewhere else. Tracy gets a call to say Amy's been taken into hospital with a raging temperature. Steve and Tracy rush to the hospital leaving Charlie and Shelley on their own. Charlie plies Shelley with wine and flatters her saying he loved her far more than he loves Tracy. Adam gives Sean a list of all the Paul Jones's in Sheffield. Sean starts to phone each one hoping to find his father. Charlie walks Shelley back to the Rovers and wheedles his way in for a nightcap. Diggory, Molly and Tyrone start their new late night pizza delivery service. Charlie and Shelley share a drink. Charlie continues to work his charm telling her how much he still misses her. Back at No.1 Sean, Adam and Joanne start phoning round the list of Paul Jones's in an attempt to find Sean's dad. Their noise wakes Blanche who thinks they're mad phoning people at midnight. She tells Sean to go home. Charlie seduces Shelley. They kiss passionately and end up having sex in the bar. Steve and Tracy return from the hospital relieved that Amy's now okay. Molly gets a hoax order for ten pizzas. Diggory declares its time to throw in the towel and accept that its time to close down the business. Sarah tells Jason she wants to get married as soon as possible. Jason agrees. As Charlie and Shelley get dressed, Charlie makes it clear he didn't mean any of the things he said earlier and merely seduced her to prove she still fancied him. Shelley's horrified realising she's been used and abused by Charlie all over again. Eileen comforts Sean and makes him realise searching for his real dad isn't such a good idea. Charlie lies to Tracy and pretends he's been to the hospital looking for her. Tracy kisses him passionately. Cast Regular cast *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Adam Barlow - Sam Robertson *Joanne Jackson - Zaraah Abrahams *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Molly Compton - Vicky Binns *Diggory Compton - Eric Potts *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones Guest cast *Waiter - Edward Applewhite *Yvonne Casey - Yvonne O'Grady Places *Coronation Street - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Comptons *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Valandro's Notes *This one-hour episode was transmitted at 7.00pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Charlie learns Shelley is going on a date with Steve and promptly hatches a plan to seduce her during the evening. Jason and Sarah force old enemies Eileen and Gail to spend some time together before the wedding, while Sean begins the task of phoning 164 men in the search for his real dad. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,960,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2006 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns